


Mile High Club

by MisSuzyQ



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Airplane, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisSuzyQ/pseuds/MisSuzyQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else is Engineer and Soldier supposed to do on an airplane? Engie topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Late Valentine thing I came up with a few hours ago. Made this one short since I’m working on something long. Since i’m working on a longer Soldier topping thing, I wanted Engie topping time. I’m a slow at writing so it’s now my gift to myself that I’m nice enough to share with you. You’re welcome!

If there was anything Engineer had nearly forgotten through all Builder’s League United had spoiled them with, it was how tedious civilian flights were. Because their overseas battles for gravel were secret, the team was flown off in a private airplane. It wasn’t a huge airplane by any means but there was always plenty of room to stretch, had the freedom to drink as much as they want, use up the aisle for card games and, when Scout fell asleep, the ride was enjoyable quiet. Not to mention that no one cared if he held Soldier’s hand or used his man’s fine muscles as a pillow.

But it wasn’t entirely plausible to have Blutach fly you and your boyfriend to Hawaii just because on your week off, you realized you both have never been to that state. So on that Valentine’s Day, they booked two tickets on the first plane out to Honolulu. Such carelessness on how they got themselves to the destination resulted in Class C seats. Their space was confined to the seats they slouched in which diminished when the old lady in front reclined to nap. Noise was their constant companion. Between the children who were too antsy to be stuck in a metal bird to the anxious tourist loudly planning where they would venture, the snorers, and the pilots and flight attendants speaking, there wasn’t a molecule in the air that didn’t have sound infecting it. Eyes seemed to travel to him and Soldier constantly. Apparently they noticed them walking on hand in hand. Though no one said anything to their face, the glare in their eyes spoke plenty. At least, if anything else, he and Soldier had windows seats and felt more to themselves in the mass of tourists.

As the hours vanished, Engineer needed a break from his surroundings. Just some time alone with him and Soldier. To feel him close, to kiss him deeply, to… an idea struck him. Nudging Soldier with his elbow, he asked with a grin, “you wouldn’t so happen to be a member of the mile high club, wouldja?”

Soldier raised an eyebrow. “Is it like the NRA,” he asked.

“Nothing like that.”

“Then no, I’m not a member.”

“Would you like to join? I was thinkin’ of joining myself.”

“Are there hippies?”

“Nope.” Actually, Engineer was fairly sure that there were a decent amount of hippies that proclaimed to be members. But he wasn’t going to tell Soldier that. Telling Soldier that would keep the man locked in his seat and Engineer wasn’t going to allow that.

“Then I will join! Where do we sign up?”

Tilting his head, Engineer watched the stewardesses walk up the aisle. “Well, first things first, you wait here for a moment. Then you go where I’m going. I’ll tell you after that.” He casually rose from his seat and strolled down the aisle. Karma seemed to be kind to him for the bathroom was unoccupied. When Soldier approached, he yanked him inside by the t-shit.

“Howdy,” Engineer said against Soldier’s lips, holding him close. Something Engineer noted when the door shut was that airplane bathrooms were fairly small for one person. Considering that they were two males built with muscle (though he admits there’s some fat cushioning his muscle), the bathroom might as well have been a two by six box by a dumpster. For his purpose, the lack of space was very ideal.

On another occasion, Engineer would trail his fingers down Soldier’s spine, delighting in the abs that moved against him with every breath; but time was of the essence and did not allow for light play. He pushed Soldier’s mouth hard against his, moving his hand to grope the firm ass once his tongue forced its way in. Whatever confusion Soldier probably felt was cast aside to eagerly run his tongue along Engineer as he pulled Engineer’s crotch into him.

Moan fueled their building desire, causing their fingertips to dig deeper into their jeans. The scorching heat of the other’s breath upon their cherry red cheeks gave set an erotic rhythm to move along the other’s growing bulge that grew in speed as the want for the other rapidly developed into a need. Engineer craved flesh and went to delve down Soldier’s pants. A leather belt denied him access.

“Hold on, private,” Soldier panted. Squeezing between their bodies, he rapidly unhitched their belt buckles, slid down the material that restricted them, and held their aching cocks together in his callused hand. Though Engineer wasn’t as long as he was, he greedily ran a tight grip up and down the length. “God, your dick is amazing,” he said before sucking on Engineer’s bottom lip.

“You like what I got there, boy,” asked Engineer, thrusting along the longer member.

Heat built within him as he moved in time to the grip, only stopping when Soldier cried out his name. His hand was angry with him for snapping away from the ass to cover Soldier’s mouth. God, how he loved when that man was loud for him. Nothing made topping his boyfriend more satisfying than hearing his name bellowed. Tragically though, if they wanted to keep the moment alive, Soldier had to be quiet. “Boy,” he explained in a hushed voice, “I ain’t keen on gettin’ kicked off while we’re still over the Pacific. You gotta be quiet.” Muffled words struck his palm. “Do what now?”

With the palm lifted, Soldier whispered, “We can swim.”

“Can’t out swim a shark, son.”

“No but I can snap their necks.”

“Look here, you want my cock? You gotta show me how bad you want it.”

“Yes sir!” When Soldier said that, Engineer expected him to kiss him on the lips, not to trail his lips down his torso onto the head of his cock. Not that he could complain. In fact, it was much better than his hand. Those lips were quick to engulf him so quickly that Soldier gagged a little.

“Dear lord,” Engineer breathed, planting his hand on the back of Soldier’s skull. His fingernails embedded themselves into Soldier’s scalp as his member was eagerly sucked. “You do want that pretty bad, don’tcha?” Light hums of satisfaction from Soldier made it nearly impossible to withhold his own moans.

The constant tightness over him boiled his blood a little more, making him need Soldier all the more. Knowing that if Soldier continued he would come too soon, he pressed his index finger on Soldier’s forehead and slid that amazing mouth away from his cock. “Come on back up here and I’ll give you something good.” Not a second later, Soldier rose to his feet, kicking his pants onto the dirty floor. A small bottle of lube was in his hand. It was for occasions like these that Soldier always hid the stuff when they went on trips. Engineer had to admit it was a rather convenient habit as his hard member was lathered with the liquid.

Soldier’s lips hovered near Engineer’s ear. “Give it to me,” he ordered in a husky voice. All his weight leaned against Engineer as his left leg was bent upwards and a hand clinched his right cheek.

“Give you what now,” Engineer whispered on Soldier’s neck. A strong sense of discipline allowed for Engineer to keep his head pressed against the exposed entrance. Though he desperately wanted Soldier, he had to hear him say it. That was hard to do when he could the puckered hole quiver in anticipation.

“Don’t play with me, Dell! I need your dick inside me now!” Gritting his teeth, Soldier felt an intense pressure as Engineer thrust into him.

“That what you want,” Engineer quietly panted as he moved in and out at a gradual pace.

“God, yes,” Soldier replied, clawing at Engineer’s back. Soon the returns into him gave way to pleasure, striking him against his bundle of nerves. “God yes, give me more” he moaned, doing his best to be quiet in his demand.

“You want more of that?” The hand slapped Soldier’s ass before clinching it again, causing a moan to leak out from Soldier’s mouth with a little more precum.

“Give me more!” Once again, Soldier’s ass was smacked. He desperately wanted to scream out Engineer’s name as his thrusts sped up, pushing harder and farther in him, but he remembered what Engineer said. For the life of him, he wasn’t going to have Engineer stop just because he couldn’t be quiet. Near complete silence was harder to achieve the longer Engineer pounded away into him.

They were closing in on the end fast. Engineer could feel pressure rapidly build within him, spiking the moment Soldier plunged his teeth into his shoulder. Any and all the noises Soldier couldn’t hold any longer were absorbed into his shirt. “God, look at you,” he panted against Soldier’s ear. “You can’t have enough of my dick, can you?” His back was clawed as he spanked his man. “Just keep craving more and more and can’t hardly get enough of it. All I know is that you better cum good for me!” Whatever rhythm he had going dropped away as he desperately strive for release. Warm liquid splattered onto his shirt that was accompanied with a muffled scream. Almost instantly, an euphoric sensation erupted within him. After a few more thrusts, he pulled out and dropped the leg.  
All energy was gone from the couple yet they managed to remain standing. Engineer took a few deep breaths before kissing Soldier on his thick neck. “You done good, boy,” he said.

In his best Texan accent, Soldier replied, “you done mighty fine yerself, son.”

“It weren’t nothin’! Not for a handsome fella like you.” Suddenly, Engineer wondered how much time had passed or if anyone noticed how long they were gone. He lightly kissed the neck again before shoving his man off. “Like to stand here and here that nice Texan twang you suddenly developed but we better clean on up and skidaddle.” Luckily, he decided to wear a button-up shirt. He hated littering but the cum-splattered shirt was thrown next to the toilet and scrubbed away whatever remained on his undershirt with whatever soap was left in the dispenser. Once his shirt was dried enough, he quickly exited the bathroom and gathered himself.

Nothing happened. That’s what he wanted to convince everyone of as he casually walked back to his seat. Surely he was fairly convincing because no one watched him. It wasn’t until Soldier snuck back to his seat did a few eyes land on them. The pair he hated the most came from a man diagonal from them. Those brown eyes burned with a certain hate, just as they did the moment they loaded up hours ago. Engineer made a mental note to mercilessly beat his ass if that man should try to give him any shit. If he was going to insult Soldier, he’d be a dead man. If anything else, they’d quickly be able to explore all of the big island for a decent place to hide the body. But he wasn’t going to Hawaii to kill or hurt another man. No, he was there for Soldier. Sliding his arm onto the armrest, he locked his fingers between Soldier’s.

“How do we join the mile high club,” Soldier finally asked.

“We just did,” Engineer said with a laugh.

“Oh! Well, that was less paperwork than I expected!” Over the intercom, the captain informed his passengers they would land in about thirty minutes. “We can celebrate our membership soon!”

“What are we gonna do? All I can think of is drinking Piña Coladas on the beach.”

“Sissy drinks on the beach? Come on, Dell! Thinking is your job!”

“Well, you just done drained any energy my brain cells had to work with!”

“It’s not my fault you’re handsome!” 

“Well, you got a better idea, Sergeant?”

Tapping his fingers, Soldier thought. “They’ll have to be in pint glasses. We’re manly men.”

“That’ll work.” Resting their heads against each others, they waited to flea from their small confinement. No surprise came to either of them as the man that had sat diagonally from them came up to their faces shortly after the plane touched ground. If either Soldier or Engineer said they regretted assaulting him back and running before airport security found them, they would be lying.

An hour later, the man was forgotten. The couple found their way to a deserted area of beach with drinks in hand. Soldier dug two small holes to act as coaster while Engineer unfolded the chairs close enough for the salt water to lap against their bare feet. With their alcohol resting comfortably in their spots, they stripped, occasionally smacking each other with their clothes before dropping the material to the sand. Both of them were still tired from enrolling in the mile high club to do more than tenderly kiss once they took their seats. With their hands clasped between their chairs, they absorbed the tropical rays and inhaled the luscious aroma of the sea. Taking a sip of his Piña Colada, Engineer smiled. Something about chilled pint glasses made all alcohol taste better whether it was stout ale or sissy drinks. He closed his eyes to fully take in the scene that was radically different than the one they were recently trapped in. All in all, he decided their money and time was well spent. Hawaii was rather enjoyable when it was just the sky, the beach, and Soldier.


End file.
